Scared, Cold, and Alone
by Gemakai
Summary: This is the short tale of Elizabeth (The babe in episode 6) and her pain in the wreckage of July. My frist fic for Trigun. R


Scared, Cold and Alone  
  
Disclaimer: (Read it musically) IIeeee don't own, don't own, don't own, don't own, don't own, don't own Trigun!  
  
**  
  
(Ruins of July)  
  
The morning sun rose over the horizon, but I had already been awakened earlier than the sun by the echoes of gun fire and horrid screams. When the sun came, I was hiding in a small recessed cave. Inside, it was chilly like night and just as dark. But even though I hid there, the eerie cries and death moans did not leave my ears. I tried blocking them out, but the echoes did not stop. I quietly mourned for the dead, as my ears witnessed hundreds of people die that week. When the gunfire died down, I came out of hiding and went back home, what awaited me, I can never forget.  
  
Lying on the ground, blanketed in blood, was both my mother and father. I stared at them, with my eyes full of tears and my mind in despair. I hurried closer and shook them, hoping this wasn't real. "Mama! Papa! Wake up! Please! Please, wake up!" But my words didn't reach them, no words could; they were dead. A perpetual veil covered them, shielding them from anything I could do with their life. I couldn't accept this. I do not doubt that I have acceptance now. I started to act insane, in a rave all alone there in the middle of nowhere. I beat my fists into the dry, scarred ground and cried a vast river of tears as I screamed out my sorrow. I fiercely fought this idea of death throughout the night, scared, cold and utterly alone.  
  
When morning broke, I had already ran from those ruins of the dead. I wandered without thought of a destination; careless I was, and in a state of shock. Throughout the vast arid desert planet that my family had once thrived on I meandered, not caring if I died by exhaustion or if someone simply killed me (death had been a good dream that I had once in my solitude); I didn't care anymore, because I had lost everything important to me. I had lost my only home, my only family, my heart and what felt like my soul. Three times did the morning sun rise and the evening sun lower, before my hunger finally took its toll. The moon was shining, and my legs were too weak to handle even the simple task of standing. I remained at that one spot quavering on the ground for half a day, until a shadow fell over me. I weakly raised my head to see what cast the shadow and I beheld a man wearing a cowl and a torn cloak which seemed so aged and used that it seemed to be made of a grain-like cloth, which was worn over his crimson trench coat and black pants. He held out his worn glove that reminded me of myself from within; scarred and had gone through many trials and tribulations. I couldn't see his face for his cowl hid it from my view, but I held his hand, which led me to hugging his legs, which resulted in him kneeling down and hugging me back. I cried quietly, as my tears passed onto his cheek and I felt a tear of his own brush against my face as he cried too, like he knew the suffering I had been through. I took this chance to catch a glimpse of the face of my savior. I took notice that his blond hair was spiked, and while his facial features appeared cold at first sight, he was really sad; sad for me. His eyes were hidden in shadow, but I knew they were caring eyes. He lifted me up and and held me gently as he continued on his path.  
  
By the break of dawn, he had taken me to a town that resembled the reflection of the ruins I used to lived in. His arms carried me to a door and he tapped it. It opened and in the doorway stood a pretty woman, carrying a smile and wearing a apron. My savior held me out to the woman, and said in kind voice, "Can you take care of this one, too?"  
  
The woman took me into her arms, "Where did you find her?"  
  
"I think she's from the city of July."  
  
"Oh! You mean the city that Vash the Stampede destroyed?" The wanderer was silent as he nodded. "All right, I'll take care of her, too. You've been a great help sir; bringing us every abandoned child you see."  
  
"I could never leave someone, especially a child to die."  
  
The woman smiled at the wanderer, "You know, this world could use more people like you."  
  
The wanderer chuckled lightly, turned and left without another word. I promised myself that I would never forget that drifter; I also swore that I would take revenge on the man that caused the death of my parents. I swore that I would kill Vash the Stampede.  
  
(Fast Forward-However-so many years)  
  
But I didn't expect that Vash the Stampede was the very same wanderer that saved my life. I had tried to kill my savior, by risking the lives of an entire town. My heart had sunk into the same feeling I carried when I witnessed my dead parents. In my state of shock, I cried again, never believing that I could forgive myself for attempting to kill my hero. I sat in the middle of a crowd, praising Vash for saving their home, and although all these people were here, I felt a emptiness in me.  
  
I was scared..  
  
Cold..  
  
And very much alone.  
  
**  
  
Gemakai-This is my first Trigun fic, and I'm sorry, if I made a mistake or two. Hey! I'm no super wiz on this series. But please, Review!  
  
Kora-*Wiping away a tear* That was so sad  
  
Astar-(Blowing his nose on his cape) I think you've really made a come back, Gem.  
  
Gemakai- Oh! And furthermore, I like pie. 


End file.
